


Let's Pretend

by InternetAddict104



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: James is lowkey obsessed with Lucy at the beginning, but he gets better because it was really lowkey creepy in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetAddict104/pseuds/InternetAddict104
Summary: James decides to try a new tactic in his quest to make Lucy his- fake date a girl to make her jealous.
Relationships: James Diamond/Original Female Character(s), Kendall Knight/Jo Taylor, Logan Mitchell/Camille Roberts
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this? a btr fanfic in the year of our Lord 2021????

Kendall grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen counter as he walked to the couch, where Carlos sat waiting, bouncing his legs in excitement. 

“Yo Logan hurry up! It’s starting soon!” Carlos called to the boy who should have been already sitting next to him.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, calm down,” came the reply as Logan appeared from around the corner.

Kendall placed the bowl on the coffee table as he took his place on the couch and asked what the holdup was.

Logan sat next to him, stealing a handful of popcorn, and replied, “I just didn’t want to be here.”

Carlos glared at him a moment before turning his attention back to the TV. 

“Hey where’s James?” Logan asked, turning to Kendall.

Kendall shrugged.

“If we have to suffer through this than so does he,” Logan mumbled, mainly to himself, but loud enough that Kendall could hear. 

As if on cue, James barged into 2J, a large poster in his hand and look of sadness mixed with anger on his face. 

“Lucy went on a tour of Asia,” he squeaked out, holding up the poster announcing the tour, “for 4 months.”

“Well, she is a musician. It’s part of her job to go on tours.” Logan was not in the mood to deal with his friend’s weird obsession with their other friend. 

James glared at Logan before dramatically throwing the poster on the dining table. He set his mouth in a pout and stomped over to the couch, flicking Logan in the head as he passed him.

“Besides, why are you so upset about this now? You knew Lucy was leaving. She specifically sat you down and told you this months ago.” Kendall questioned.

James opened his mouth to reply, no doubt something about how he ‘was too entranced by her beauty to listen to what she was actually saying’ or something stupid like that, but was prevented from doing so by Carlos.

“Shut up! James can deal with his heartbreak later. It’s showtime!”


	2. Chapter 2

James did not deal with his heartbreak. 

For a week straight all he did was lie on the couch and moan about how his dream girl was gone. 

Carlos and Logan wanted to slap him so hard he flew back to when Lucy was still at the Palmwoods so he would shut up, but Kendall refused, on the basis that not only was that impossible, but kind of mean. He didn’t mention that he fully believed James was (possibly) unintentionally annoying Logan so much that Logan would actually figure out how to time travel just out of pure spite.

~~~~~ 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Logan stated as he sat down next to Camille on a lounge chair by the pool. 

“James is still crying over Lucy?”

He nodded, “He hasn’t stopped since she left and I don’t think I’ll ever be able get the moaning and groaning out of my subconscious.”

Camille gave him a playful smile as she rubbed his shoulder with one hand, “Awwwwww, you poor thing.”

“Have you tried, I don’t know, helping James? Instead of plotting his death?” She asked after a few minutes of silence that Logan wished would last forever.

“How exactly would we help him?”

“The same way you helped Kendall get over Jo when she went to New Zealand,” Camille said it with such a casual air as if it were not the greatest thing to ever come out of her mouth.

“The same way I…” Logan began to repeat her suggestion, but trailed off once he realized what she was saying.

“You’re a genius!” He leapt up from his chair and kissed Camille’s head before running to the park to get Kendall and Carlos.

~~~~~

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan stood in front of James, who was still face down on the couch. Kendall was sure he’d made a permanent dent in the cushions at this point.  
Carlos straightened his helmet before speaking.

“James, buddy, we miss you.”

“Yeah you gotta get over this,” Kendall added.

“You’re James Diamond for crying out loud! And James Diamond does not sit around and mope over a girl!” Logan said.

“Well he does if she’s the love of his life!” James mumbled.

The three boys simultaneously rolled their eyes. Kendall and Carlos each grabbed on of James’ arms and forced him to sit up.

Kendall glanced at the couch and saw that James had indeed left a slight indent.

James tried to glare at his bandmates but it looked more like sad indifference. 

“Get over it,” Logan deadpanned, “You’re bumming us all out. And it’s super annoying.”

Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement.

“The only way for me to ‘get over it’”, James put air quotes around what Logan said, “is for her to come back.”

“Yeah there’s absolutely no way we’re allowing this to go on for 3 more months.” Yeah, it had only been a week, but that wasn’t the point.

“Why don’t you go to the pool?” Carlos tried to distract James.

“Yeah, holing up in here for a week is starting to make you look pale.” Kendall lied.

James’ head snapped towards the blonde. “I am NOT getting pale!”

“You will be if you stay here.”

James sat up straight, “You make a good point.”

Carlos smiled at Kendall and Logan, happy their plan was seemingly working.

With a determined look on his face, James stood up. He tugged at the hem of his T-shirt, straightening it, and walked to his bedroom with a purpose his friends hadn’t seen in far too long.

After a moment of silence, Logan spoke.

“I can’t believe that worked.”

“It’s James. Of course it worked.” Kendall replied.

The aforementioned boy suddenly reappeared, wearing a blank tank top and swim trunks. Expensive sunglasses were hung from the neck of the shirt. James put his arms out as if to say ‘Well?’

He received 2 thumbs up from each boy and smiled triumphantly.

“Well, I’m off to go get my tan on.” James’s sunglasses were removed from his shirt and placed on his face. He turned on his heel to leave.

“Yes! We did it! James is finally getting over Lucy!”

James froze, halfway to the door.

Kendall and Logan both turned and smacked Carlos’ shoulders. They were this close. They could almost see the determination and swagger evaporate off of James.

Kendall ran over to his quickly crumbling friend, keeping him from slumping onto the floor in despair. 

“I just miss her so much,” James said in a loud, painful whisper.

“We know, buddy, we know,” Kendall patted his shoulder in understanding. 

Kendall stared at Logan, silently willing the smart one to do something before their plan completely failed. Logan quickly, thankfully, got the hint and tried to get things back on track.

“James, there’s plenty of girls at the Palmwoods, you shouldn’t be hung up on one who’s not even here. I’m sure there are a ton of girls who’d love to go out with you if that’s what you’re looking for.” 

“Go for a girl that’s actually into you, a girl who’ll make you forget about Lucy.” Kendall added.

“So you’re saying I should pretend to date someone to make Lucy jealous,” James smirked, obviously not having listened to what his friends were saying. 

Logan was terrified to ask how he came to that conclusion from what he and Kendall had said. He was sure Kendall and Carlos were too.

James smiled wide with terrifying determination. He sure was getting a lot of new determination during this confrontation/intervention. 

“That’s not what we’re saying at all,” Logan said, but it was too late. James was already out the door, ready to put his psycho plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella was on her way to the elevator, eyes glued to her phone. She was so engrossed in her phone she didn’t see the three boys barreling toward her until it was too late.

Light green eyes stared into her bright blue ones, and as Stella’s vision focused more she saw they belonged to a tall boy with dark blonde hair.

He immediately jumped up and off of her, offering his hand.

“I am so sorry,” he said as he helped her up.

“No, no, it’s totally my fault. I should’ve been watching where I was going.” Stella apologized.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment before two more boys joined them. They both looked frantic and out of breath, and slightly annoyed at the blonde. 

The new boys glanced at Stella, then at each other before saying in unison, “New girl. Nice.”

Stella raised her eyebrows slightly offended but said nothing.

“Hey,” one of the boys said, turning to her, “Have you seen a guy, about yay high, wearing swim trunks, with a look of terrifying love in his eyes?”

“Uhhhh…” Stella wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that description.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then.” He said, looking defeated.

“Come on, maybe it’s not too late to catch him!” The third boy finally spoke. 

The three of them then ran off, out of the lobby and into the street, leaving Stella staring after them in awe.

What in the actual fuck?

~~~~~

Stella had finally finished unpacking all the essentials into her apartment, so she decided to head down to the famous Palmwoods pool. 

Changing into a striped tank top and acid washed shorts, she made her way to the elevator at the end of the hall. She went to push the button, but the doors opened before she could.

Suddenly she was staring at the same group of guys from earlier, but this time there was a fourth. Two of the boys, one in a helmet for some reason and the other in a striped button down and vest combo, each had a hand on the new boy’s shoulders. The new boy looked upset, and Stella couldn’t help but feel a little bit sorry for him. 

The blonde who crashed into her earlier smiled at her. 

“Oh hey, sorry again about earlier.”

The other boys looked confused at his apology. 

Stella waved her hands as if to say ‘no worries’, “Don’t apologize, it’s all good.”

He stepped out of the elevator, extending his hand, “I’m Kendall.”

Stella smiled as she shook it, “Stella.”

The boy in the helmet introduced himself next, practically bouncing in place, “I’m Carlos!”

“Logan,” the boy in the vest said before patting the last boy’s shoulder, “And this is-”

He was cut off by said boy stepping forward, “James. James Diamond.”

He gave her a flirty smile, which Stella returned; ready to beat him at whatever game he was playing. 

Stella gave James a quick once-over, studying him in a few seconds. He clearly was at the pool, hence the swim trunks, but something must have happened since he looked so sad when the elevator doors opened a moment ago. It must have had something to do with whatever reason Carlos and Logan, and possibly Kendall, were looking for him when Stella was in the lobby earlier. She recalled Logan vaguely describing James, and noticed the ‘look of terrifying love’ that was supposed to be in his eyes wasn’t there. Stella was definitely curious, but felt it a bit rude to ask, especially since they had literally just met.

James was obviously trying to read her as well, but was having a bad time with it. His brow kept slightly furrowing and unfurrowing, like he was at a loss. 

Stella and James were so engrossed in their silent game of wills, neither of them noticed the scheming look Kendall, Carlos, and Logan shared behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for more shit- @/toomanyfandomstoolittletime


End file.
